I Am With You Now Eragon
by Du Garm Hljodhr
Summary: Eragon is gravely injured in his fight with Murtagh during the Battle of the Burning Plains, and no one knows if he is going to survive. While he is out, Arya recognizes her true feelings for the rider, but will she have the strength to tell him, or will he never know. My first fic, check it out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Grave Injuries and Realizations

**(A/N) Welcome readers, to my first ever FanFic. Obviously this is an Inheritance Fic, set just after the Battle of the Burning Plains. I'll be sticking to the general plot of the book, but of course there will be some changes. Namely, ExA. MxN endgame maybe, if I get that far, which I hope to do. If anyone recognizes the title, let me know in a review what it's from. I'll be very impressed. I got the idea for this story from it, and though the scene that the idea for the story started from won't come for a while, you'll know it when you see it. And, I've rambled enough, probably, so atra du evarínya ono varda and enjoy.**

Arya was starting to worry. The Battle of the Burning Plains had been won, and still there was no sign of Eragon or Saphira. She had, of course, attempted to contact the two of them with her mind, but she had not even been able to find their minds. Because of this, she was in Nasuada's tent, holding council with the rulers from each race.

"We give them another half hour, if they are not back by then, I want you to search for them Arya," Nasuada asked.

"Aye, I am worried for our Rider," Orik said, worry etched on his features.

"Of course my Lady, I will go searching if he does not return," Arya replied, her emotionless mask upon her face as always. Truthfully, she was worried too, Eragon had been a valuable friend in the past.

Another half hour passed, and Arya began to wonder if something terrible had happened to the Rider or his Dragon. She set out from the Varden camp, heading in the direction that she had last seen Eragon and Saphira flying.

Eventually she reached a large plateau, and as she climbed, she swore she could smell the coppery scent of blood. She dismissed it however, assuming the wind had blown it from the battlefield about a league away. Finally she reached the top, and what she saw nearly ripped her heart out.

There, laying in what Arya assumed was a pool of his own blood, Arya saw Eragon. She could see the many small cuts and scrapes that covered his body. Her eyes then caught on the large slash wound in Eragon's side, and she realized that this may be one wound the Rider would not come back from. Next to him lay Saphira, who, although in poor shape, was in a better condition than her Rider. Desperately, she reached out her conscious to the minds of Eragon and Saphira. Both were alive, but Eragon's life hung on a small thread. Saphira appeared to be just unconscious, and Arya entered her mind with but one thought on her mind, Eragon must live.

_"Saphira! Saphira, please, you must awaken! Your Rider, he is dying, and I fear that I cannot save him. Please! Saphira!" _

Arya felt Saphira's conscious stir, and then the Sapphire Dragoness awoke.

_"What has happened, the last thing I remember great pain radiating from my Rider." _Here Saphira noticed Arya, and then her Rider. _"Arya, what happened?"_

_"I know not, but I know that if we do not get Eragon to Angela very soon, he will die, and with him the hopes of the Varden and Alagaësia."_

_"Do not speak of my Rider's life as though he is but a means to an end little elf. Now, put him on my back and I will fly my fastest back to the Varden and Angela. My Rider must survive."_

_"Of course, I will meet you back at the Varden as quick as I can," Arya said, placing the unconscious Eragon onto Saphira as gently as possible._

As soon as the straps of the saddle were tightened around Eragon, Saphira gave a mighty leap into the sky and flew at max speed towards the Varden. Arya, recognizing that Eragon was in safe hands, began to look around the plateau, looking for any sign as to what occurred during the fight with the Red Rider, whom she knew from Saphira was Murtagh, formerly thought dead when he was kidnapped from the Varden by the Twins in Farthen Dûr. Arya did not see Zar'roc anywhere nearby, and wondered if Murtagh had stolen it from Eragon after severely wounding him. There was not much to see on the plateau, other than a large pool of Eragon's blood, so Arya began the relatively short run back to the Varden.

Arriving back at the Varden, Arya searched for where Angela had set up her tent. Finding it in the far back corner of the Varden, Arya was suprised to find two of Nasuada's own guard, the Nighthawks, outside the entrance. She walked up, expecting the guards to allow her, as she was ambassador to the elves. The guards, however, had a different idea. As she approached, they barred their lances together, blocking entry to the tent.

"Arya, ambassador to the elves, I am here to see the Rider."

"I am sorry Ambassador, but we cannot allow entry to this tent, Nasuada's orders."

Knowing that if Nasuada had ordered that none may enter the witch's tent, she would not be getting past the Nighthawks, Arya resigned to return to her tent. She knew that when there was news of Eragon's condition. When dinner had passed, and Arya had heard naught from anyone, Arya went to seek out Nasuada. Reaching Nasuada's tent, Arya was announced by the ever-present six Nighthawks, and granted entry by Nasuada. She entered, immediately noticing Nasuada's state of disarray.

"Through your state, I assume you know no more than I do about the condition of our Rider."

"I do not, I know only that he was taken to Angela, and that she said she would do her best to save him. She requested that none may be allowed to enter her tent, and I granted her request, placing two of my guard to stop the entrance of any and all."

"Yes, I had discovered that when they barred entry from me."

"Tell me, Arya, do you have any idea of what occurred when Eragon went to fight the Red Rider," asked Nasuada?

"I do not, only that the Red Rider dealt him a grievous wound in the side when they met in a duel of blades atop the plateau," replied Arya, "Saphira did not give details in her haste to save her Rider."

"Of course, I am sure she was in quite a hurry to reach the Varden and Angela."

"That she was..."

Just then, Angela burst into the tent, the Nighthawks trailing her, obviously worried that she was, for some reason, attempting to harm their Lady.

"Would you tell these mad soldiers that I do not mean to harm you, Nasuada," Angela said, obviously annoyed that the Nighthawks would attempt to deny her access to the tent.

"Nanik, Angela means me no harm, you and your guard may return to your posts outside the tent."

"Of course, my lady," replied Nanik, tonight's Dwarven captain of the Nighthawks.

Angela, obviously impatient with the guards, began delivering her news as the last Urgal slipped out of the tent, "Nasuada, I have very important news regarding the fate of our dearest Rider."

"I assumed as much Angela, what is the news?"

"I have healed most of the Shadeslayer's wounds, barring the largest, of which I have cleansed and bandaged. This wound rejects all types of healing that I have attempted. This concerns me much, as the wound is grievous enough to still kill him, and as of now I am unsure of whether he will survive."

"Do you know why the wound does not heal," Arya asked, rejoining the conversation.

"If I knew why it would not heal, would I not be able to heal it, dear princess."

"I was just asking..."

"Of course, but if you people would learn to think before you speak, conversations would be much easier. I sometimes wonder if I should become more like Solembum, and speak to very few. Ah, but where would be the fun in that."

"Angela! You were imparting news of Eragon," Nasuada stated, obviously beginning to lose her patience with the witch.

"Of course, Nasuada. As I said, I have healed as many wounds as I can, but this slash on his side worries me. I will do my best to keep the Shadeslayer alive, but at this moment, I make no promises of his survival.

"Of course Angela, I thank you for your continued service to the Varden, your help is most appreciated," said Nasuada, regaining her composure.

With this statement, Angela left the tent, presumably returning to her tent to continue her work with Eragon.

"Arya, I doubt we will learn more tonight, you may return to your tent, I will contact you if news arises."

"Of course Nasuada, I will return to my tent for the night."

"Goodbye Arya, may the stars watch over you."

"And you Nasuada."

Upon reaching her tent, Arya drew a bath, wishing to remove the sights and scents of war from her body. During her bath, she began to wonder what the Varden, and she, would do if Eragon were to die from this wound. For the Varden, she realized that they would have to return to hiding, and continue to annoy the Empire with small raids until they could find hope in stealing the green egg and hatching another dragon and Rider to fight the Black King. She, however, could not imagine her life again without Eragon as a part of it. "Snap out of it Arya, you know that you could survive just fine without Eragon, you had done it for 100 years before, what does he matter in your life," she thought to herself. A little voice in the back of her head told her that she was lying to herself though, nagging that Eragon meant much more to her than she would ever consciously admit. She ignored the voice though, choosing to believe that Eragon was no more than a friend.

Finished with her bath, Arya whispered the words to dry herself with magic, and put on her sleeping clothes, a pair of white, light felt pants and an overly large shirt. Climbing into her bed, Arya attempted to fall asleep. Sleep evaded her though, and she was unsure why. Arya normally had no issues entering the dream state that elves consider sleep, though she was often plagued by nightmares when in it. Tonight, however, sleep, even a fitful one, evaded her grasp. Eragon's fate reentered her mind, and once again she denied that he was more important to her than any other, such as Nasuada. A good friend, but nothing more. Eventually, the strains of the day caught up to Arya, and her body gave in to her tiredness, and she slept.

Tonight, however, Arya was not plagued by nightmares of her torture in Gil'ead. Tonight, she was plagued by nightmares of Eragon's death. First came a nightmare in which she was present at his battle with Murtagh. She could do naught to save him after Murtagh slashed open his side with Eragon's own sword Zar'roc. She held him in her arms as the life left his eyes and his body went limp. The scene then shifted to her tent, in which she was standing with Angela, and Angela was describing how the Rider had died that night in her tent as she tried to save his life. Once again, the scene shifted to what Arya assumed was the citadel in Urû'baen. In this nightmare, she was greeted by the Black King dealing Eragon a fatal wound in his heart, right next to his heart. As in the first scene, she was unable to save him and held him in her arms as he died.

At the end of her final nightmare, Arya awoke to her own voice yelling out his name. She was drenched from cold sweats and her own thrashing.

_"Told you he means something to you,"_ the snide little voice in the back of her head said. This time, however, Arya gave more thought to what the voice said. Did Eragon mean more to her than just a good friendship?

_"Of course he does,"_ the voice again, _"Did I not just prove that to you."_ Arya tried once more to sleep, but it evaded her as much as it had the first time. Eventually, she decided that she would not be getting anymore sleep that night. Putting on her shoes, Arya went in search of the Sapphire Dragoness, though she was unsure why she did so.

_"She understands how you feel, she is as worried about her Rider as you are, and you know it,"_ the voice spoke again. Arya ignored it, but continued her search for Saphira, unsure of whether she would be near Eragon's tent or staying close to him at Angela's tent. Guessing that Saphira would want to stay near her Rider, Arya set out for Angela's tent.

Upon her arrival, Arya was indeed greeted by the sight of the large dragon sleeping next to Angela's tent. At her near silent footsteps, Saphira's head raised.

_"Ah, it is you little princess. What is it that you require," _asked Saphira.

_"I require naught Saphira, but I could not sleep tonight, so I went for a walk."_

_"Angela's tent seems rather out of the way for a late night walk, little princess."_

_"It was a... long walk."_

_"I can sense your trouble, little princess. What is wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong Saphira, I merely could not sleep."_

_"Do not lie to me elf, else I will pin you to the ground and force the answers out of you. Do not think I won't."_

_"Truthfully Saphira, I do not know what is troubling me. Normally I can sleep with no problems, but tonight even when I got to sleep, I was plagued by nightmares of... Never mind."_

_"Nightmares of what, little princess?"_

_"It is nothing Saphira."_

_"Do not make me force the answers out of you elf," _Saphira said, growling deep in her chest and showing her teeth.

_"I had nightmares of Eragon's death. Are you happy now, O Great Saphira," _Arya said with a bit of malice in her tone.

_"Oh little princess, you harbor more feelings towards my Rider than you let on, don't you?"_

_"Of course not, I am friends with Eragon, nothing more," _Arya stated defensively.

_"Oh but you do, I think you harbor more feelings than even you realize."_

_"Saphira ,stop with these absurdities. You know they are not true."_

_"On the contrary little princess, I am almost positive that they are true."_

_"I think I shall return to my tent, good night Saphira."_

_"Goodnight, little elf."_

At this, Arya returned to her tent, all the while trying to discount what Saphira had said in her mind. She could not possibly love Eragon, could she. The mere thought of his death had given her terrible nightmares, and she had awoken screaming for him. But no, what she felt for the young Rider was not love, it felt nothing like that which she had felt for Fäolin. She was in love with him, and her feelings for Eragon were different, so how could it be love. Fäolin was dead though, and she was able to continue relatively unscathed, and she rarely, if ever had nightmares of his death. She had now arrived in her tent, kicking off her shoes as she walked towards her bed again. As she laid in bed, she realized her feelings for Eragon were stronger than what she ever felt for Fäolin, and maybe what she felt for him was not love. She was saddened by his death, but not immensely so. If love was the giving of one's soul to another, should she not have been devastated by Fäolin's death, not merely saddened for a very short period of her 100 year life. When her father had died, her mother had not stopped grieving for him, and likely never would. Is that not what love should be like, never forgetting the one you loved. With this thought, Arya realized that what she had considered love before was not love. She had it backwards, what she felt for Fäolin was what she thought she felt for Eragon, nothing but deep friendship.

Eragon though, Eragon, she loved him with all her soul.

_"Told you so,"_ the snide little voice remarked again. And with this realization, Arya slept for the rest of the night with not a single nightmare, of Eragon or otherwise.

**(A/N) I don't know when I'll upload again, but I hope it's soon. Thanks for reading, atra du evarínya ono varda and I'll see you next time. Also, I wrote this all in one sitting and at 11 p.m. I hope the grammar is okay, but feel free to let me know if it isn't.**


	2. Friendships and Travel Preparations

**(A/N) Welcome back readers, to another chapter of I Am With You Now Eragon. First things first, I started this story on spring break, so the updates will probably come slower than they will after this week. I play baseball for my school (yes I'm a guy) and have homework and everything else that goes with school. I'll do my best to write when I can, but updates will likely be slower than they are this week. With all that said, atra du evarínya ono varda, and enjoy the story.**

Arya awoke to the sounds of a bustling military camp. The sound of metal jostling against metal was prevalent, but the sharp hiss of sharpening swords and the clang of swords meeting during a sparring match could also be heard. She changed into her usual black leathers and headed out of her tent to face a new a day.

Arya first headed for Angela's tent, looking for news of Eragon. As she reached it, she found the two Nighthawks still present. Knowing she would not be able to enter, she instead asked one of the guards to call for Angela. He did so, and the witch soon swept out of the tent,

"Arya, to what do I owe the pleasure of such an early visit," asked Angela.

"I am looking for any new news of our Rider," Arya replied.

"His condition is unchanged, though the wound looks slightly better, and his likelihood of survival seems higher than when I spoke to you last night."

"Thank you Angela, your news is very comforting."

"I cannot help the news that I deliver, be it good or bad, I give naught but the facts."

"Of course, goodbye Angela."

"May the stars watch over you, Arya."

At this, Arya turned from Angela's tent and headed to the training grounds. Reaching them, she looked for someone worthy to spar with. She spotted Yaela at the end of field, practicing her archery. Knowing that she would only be challenged by one of Eragon's elven guard, or Eragon himself, she approached Yaela.

"Yaela, would you like to spar with me," Arya asked, knowing that Yaela would not deny her Princess.

"Of course, Princess, let us find an open area for our duel." Finding an area of about 100 feet in diameter, the two elves drew their swords and blocked the edges with magic. Once both were blocked, they took their stances about 75 feet apart and began circling.

Arya made the first move, running towards Yaela with a yell. Yaela nimbly sidestepped Arya's stab, and took a slash at Arya's ribs. Expecting this, Arya blocked with inhuman speed and the two began a flurry of blows that were impossible to follow with human eyes. Eventually they broke apart, neither having landed a touch on the other. They spread apart again, and resumed circling.

This time, Yaela made the first move, running forwards with slash at Arya's legs. Arya blocked the slash with a flick of her wrist, and, seeing an opening, quickly stabbed at Yaela's ribs. She felt her dulled sword touch Yaela's skin, and pulled away, knowing she had bested her opponent.

"You have bested me, Princess, would you like to go again," asked Yaela, her breathing slightly labored from the fight.

"Of course Yaela, I have nothing else to attend to at this time." At this, a young messenger ran up, Arya recognized him as Jarsha, asking him what his message was.

"Lady Arya, Lady Nasuada requests your presence in her tent as soon as you can arrive," the young boy said, breathing heavily from his run.

"Of course Jarsha, tell Nasuada I shall make my way to her tent very soon."

"Thank you, Lady Arya," replied Jarsha as he ran off towards Nasuada's tent.

"It seems our time has been cut short Yaela, thank you for sparring with me," Arya said, turning back to Yaela.

"Of course Princess, it was an honor. May the stars watch over you."

"And you Yaela." With this, Arya set off at a brisk walk towards Nasuada's tent, wondering what was so urgent. As she rounded the corner to Nasuada's tent, Arya was surprised to fine the large form of Saphira outside of Nasuada's tent.

_"Good morning Saphira, how is Eragon?"_

_"Angela says that there is a good chance that he will survive, this news heartens me immensely."_

_"Aye, living in fear of his death was not a good experience, even if it was for naught but a day."_

_"This is quite true, little princess. Do you have any idea why Nasuada has called us here?"_

_"I do not, perhaps Angela has more news?"_

_"Let us go in and find out," _Saphira said, her head snaking its way through the windows on the side of the tent. Arya walked to the front entrance, and the Nighthawks let her in, obviously expecting her.

"Ah good, you are both here. I have good news from Angela on the condition of our Rider," Nasuada said with a smile as she saw Arya and Saphira enter the tent.

_"Well, out with it Nasuada, will my Rider survive," Saphira questioned impatiently._

"Yes, Saphira, Eragon will be fine, and should awaken within the next day or two."

"This is indeed great news Nasuada, without Eragon, our hopes of deposing Galbatorix would again be destroyed."

"Yes, indeed. This was all I had to tell the two of you, you may return to your previous engagement."

With a nod, Arya left the tent, her emotionless mask never leaving her face. On the inside however, her heart soared. If Eragon had died just as she realized her feelings for the Rider, she would have been devastated. She walked towards her tent again, having no other obligations to fulfill for the day.

In her tent, Arya reflected on her earlier thoughts of Eragon. She now knew she loved him, but could she tell him that? She could not, it would only serve to distract him from their cause, and he could have no distractions. Perhaps after the war, perhaps then they could be together, but not before. She could become his weakness, one the Black King would certainly exploit. Her mind decided, she knew that she could not tell Eragon of her true feelings, as much as it would pain her inside, it was for the best.

The next morning, Arya awoke to a banging on her tent post. Rising from her bed, she muttered a spell to make herself presentable, and stepped outside her tent.

"Lady Arya, Nasuada wishes to inform you that Eragon Shadeslayer has awoken, and that you may see him in Angela's tent," Jarsha said.

"Thank you Jarsha, you have delivered your message well."

Jarsha said a quick thank you and ran off to deliver his next message. Arya's heart soared again as it was proven that Eragon would survive, but she quickly calmed herself, knowing she could not show Eragon her true feelings. She changed into her common leathers and a dark green shirt, matching her eyes. With this, she set out at jog for Angela's tent, wishing to see Eragon.

Reaching Angela's tent, Arya was met b the now common two Nighthawks. However, as she approached, they only stepped aside, allowing her passage into the tent. Entering, she was met by a tent in disarray, with books and scrolls open on tables all around. Many experiments were also obvious, some that seemed to be currently occurring and others that appeared to be over. Arya was not interested in Angela's experiments though, she searched for the Rider who had stolen her heart. Finding him on a cot in the far left corner, she approached. Eragon appeared to be sleeping, but as she approached, quite quietly, his eyes fluttered open.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Dröttningu."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Eragon Shadeslayer," she responded, truthfully hating the formality, but knowing that she was still supposed to be angry with him from the Agaetí Blödhren.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Eragon finished the greeting, propping himself up on his elbow. "How are you Arya?"

"I am well, better knowing that the Varden's Rider is going to recover. We were unsure whether you would survive the night that you fought the Red Rider."

"Do you know..." Eragon started.

"Yes, Saphira told me that the Rider is Murtagh. I am sorry that you had to be betrayed."

"If you know that, has Saphira told you the other news?"

"Other news? Saphira has not said anything about other news."

"Indeed. Murtagh revealed something to me during our fight, something I think the Varden will not like," he said with a grimace on his face.

"You need not tell me if it causes you pain."

"You have a right to know. Murtagh told me who my father was."

"Why would the Varden not like this Eragon, is this not great news," Arya asked, puzzlement written on her face.

"My father was Morzan, Arya. the leader of the Forsworn," Eragon said, a grimace again taking over his features.

Arya paused, this she was not expecting. "Are you sure, Eragon, that he was not lying?"

"He told me in the Ancient Language Arya, how could he lie? I promise to you now, though, I will not be like my father. I will kill Galbatorix, and return Alagaësia to peace. I will not become my father," Eragon stated with great conviction.

"I would never believe you to become your father Eragon. Who your father is matters not, you have a strong heart and a good soul. You inherited this from your mother, I would imagine," Arya stated, her heart breaking that Eragon would even think that he would become his father.

"Thank Arya, you have soothed my mind of its troubles," Eragon said, a slight smile gracing his features.

"Of course Eragon. I have something to ask of you however."

"Anything Arya, anything for you."

"I would like to be friends again, provided you give up this pursuit of me," Arya said, thinking that she truly did not want him to give up on his pursuit. She did think that she could be friends with the Rider though, being without him completely was just unbearable.

"Of course Arya, I wish for our friendship to continue more than you could know."

"Thank you Eragon, I will leave you to rest," Arya said, noticing the tired look of his eyes and body.

"May the stars watch over you, Arya."

"And you Eragon." With that, Arya left the tent. She went in search of Angela, curious how long it would take for Eragon's recovery to full strength again. Searching across the camp, Arya found Angela on an edge of the Varden camp, picking some sort of plant from the ground.

"Good afternoon Angela," Arya said, approaching her.

"Ah Princess, what can I do for you today?"

"I am curious as to how long the Rider's full recovery will take. Will it be weeks before he has regained all strength."

"That is how long it should take, Arya, but he is healing at an unimaginable rate. He should be able to walk by tomorrow, and be at his original strength within three days. Never before have I seen a wound so grievous heal so quickly. Eragon is, himself, an anomaly in the world."

"This is good news Angela, I think he will have to travel to Tronjheim for Hrothgar's funeral. He must also return to Ellesméra to complete his training with his masters."

"Of course, as I said, he will be at full strength within three days. I must return to my tent now Arya, goodbye."

"Goodbye Angela." With nothing left to do for the day, Arya set out for her tent. Once she reached it, she rested for the remainder of the day, knowing that she would travel with Eragon when he went to Tronjheim and or Ellesméra. She would go with him, not only to keep him safe, but because she wished for his company.

The next morning, Arya awoke unusually late, the sun had risen nearly three hours earlier. Guessing that there would be a council later that day to discuss the Varden's, and Eragon's, next moves, she prepared a bath.

Once she was finished, she got dressed. Just as she finished, a messenger knocked on her tent post. Muttering a spell to finish drying her hair, Arya exited her tent. She knew what the messenger was going to say, but let him tell her that she was expected at Nasuada's tent for a council in ten minutes.

She headed in that direction, already ready to fight to travel with Eragon. Once she reached the tent, she was announced by the captain of the Nighthawks, and was granted entry by Nasuada. Entering, she found Nasuada, Orrin, Angela, and Eragon seated at the table. Saphira was also in attendance, but with her head through the window of Nasuada's large command tent. The one leader who Arya noticed was missing was Orik.

"Now that all the leaders are here, minus Orik who has left for Tronjheim for King Hrothgar's funeral," Nasuada said, opening the meeting and answering Arya's unasked question.

"What is it that you need of me Nasuada, I am not a leader," Angela said quickly, annoyed that she had to come to some silly council meeting.

"Angela, I wish for your opinion on how long it will be until Eragon is ready to travel."

"I would say the Rider could travel tomorrow if need be."

"Thank you Angela, that was all I needed from you. You may go." With this, Angela quickly stood and left the tent, impatient to return to her tent.

"Now, we can return to the true matter at hand. Eragon is a member of the Ingeitum, and it is expected that he will be present at Hrothgar's funeral. I do not like the idea of our Rider leaving us open for an attack from the Red Rider, but I fear that the dwarves would be angered if he does not attend."

At this, Orrin spoke, "I do not think he should go, we need him in case the bloody Empire attacks again. If they come while he is gone, we will be massacred."

"I do not like this anymore than you do Orrin, but I fear that if Eragon does not attend, we will lose the support of the dwarves." This silenced Orrin, and Eragon took the chance to speak.

"I agree that I must attend Hrothgar's funeral, but if I could make another request?"

"Of course Eragon, what is it," Nasuada responded.

"I need to return to Ellesméra to complete my training, I promised my masters that I would do so as soon as I could." Arya was happy to hear that Eragon knew he needed to return, it meant she did not have to bring it up.

"I do not like you leaving at all Eragon, but must you return to Ellesméra as well. It will leave us open to attack for far longer than I would like to be."

"If I do not complete my training, then it will not matter whether we are attacked my Lady, we will be defeated at Urû'baen by the Black King."

"I do not like this Eragon, but I believe it is necessary."

Finally, Arya spoke, "Nasuada, I would ask that I travel with him."

"I do not like this either Arya, why do you need to travel with Eragon."

"I wish to travel Eragon to help to protect him. He is not fully healed yet, and will not be able to fight easily. I must also return to Ellesméra to speak with my mother, since I cannot from here because of the wards surrounding Du Weldenvarden."

"It seems as though I will not be able to sway you Arya, and though I do not like it, you may travel with Eragon to Tronjheim and then Ellesméra, as long as it is agreeable to Eragon and Saphira."

"Of course my Lady, Arya is a welcome addition."

_"I can carry Eragon and Arya to Tronjheim with no issue, Nasuada, she is welcome to come," _Saphira, speaking so all in the tent could hear her.

"It is settled then, can you both leave tomorrow?"

"Of course Nasuada," they both said.

"Very well, during your absence, I plan to move the Varden back into Surda, so the Empire are less likely to notice your absence. Is this plan agreeable to you all?"

There were mumblings of "Yes" and "Of course, Nasuada" all around, and with that, it was decided. Eragon, Saphira, and Arya would leave for Tronjheim the next morning, and the Varden would return to Surda until their return.

**(A/N) That's chapter two, Eragon and Arya are off to Tronjheim. What will happen along the way, or maybe in Tronjheim? You all don't know, but I have a pretty good idea. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, atra du evarínya ono varda, and have a good one.**


	3. Travel and Arrival

**(A/N) Welcome back readers, to the third installment of I Am With You Now Eragon. Last chapter, Eragon awoke, and plans for his next move and Varden's were made. Also, Arya made up with Eragon from the scene in Eldest at the Menoa tree. I got my first follows and reviews when chapter two went up, thanks for that, it's greatly appreciated to know my work touched you enough for you to right back. Also, the guest who reviewed chapter one got the answer to the title right, so you may have an idea where this story is going. I just watched it again today after not watching it for a few years. It's still awesome. I'm rambling, and you want to read, I know. With all that said, atra du evarínya ono varda, and enjoy the chapter.**

The next morning, Eragon and Arya were awake before the sun rose, packing for their journey to Tronjheim and then Ellesméra. Eragon seemed excited to be returning to Ellesméra for his training. Little was said between the two when Eragon came for Arya at her tent, and they headed to the edge to meet Saphira and, presumably, the leaders to see them off. As they reached the edge of the camp, Arya caught sight of Nasuada, Orrin, and, surprisingly, Angela.

"Good morning everyone," Eragon said as they walked up.

"Good morning Eragon, and you Arya," Nasuada replied.

"What's so special about this morning when compared to any other," Angela remarked.

"You did not have to come, Angela," Arya said, somewhat annoyed at the witch's remark.

"Oh calm down Arya, you are too tight," she replied.

"Would you both stop fighting, we need to leave," Eragon said, not wishing to get into a large argument over something so trivial.

"Of course, Eragon," Arya said, "Goodbye Nasuada, I promise to return Eragon safely."

"You know, I am no longer some farmboy who cannot protect himself," Eragon said indignantly.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean you don't commonly find yourself in trouble." Saphira snorted at this, obviously agreeing.

_"Come little ones, we must be off if we want to reach Tronjheim by tomorrow evening."_

"May your swords stay sharp, both of you. I hope you stay safe in your travels. Scry me when you reach Tronjheim so I know you are all safe."

"Of course my Lady. It will be as you said."

"Thank you Eragon, safe travel."

"Goodbye Eragon, goodbye Arya," Nasuada said as Eragon turned to Saphira and climbed into her saddle. He reached his hand down for Arya, who decided to, for once, take it. She saw the surprised look on Eragon's face, but ignored it. She chided herself for possibly giving him clues, but, they were friends again, hopefully he would not see it another way. Gathering her legs under her, Saphira gave a mightly leap and gained altitude quickly. Arya wrapped her arm lightly around Eragon's waist, as much to hold on as just to be able to touch him. This was common when she rode with Eragon, and she did not spare it a second thought.

They flew over the dusty land of Surda, not very interesting scenery to Arya. She much preferred the forests of Du Weldenvarden, or even the peaks of the Beors. By midday, the mountains in question were in sight, but they had a long ride ahead of them. At about this time, Saphira spoke:

_"Would either of you mind if we flew through the night, I would like to make it to Tronjheim as soon as possible."_

"Do you mind Arya, we can eat in the saddle. I promise if you sleep during the night that Saphira will not let you fall."

"Of course not Eragon, I trust you and Saphira to keep me safe from falling."

_"Thank you little one, and you too little princess."_

"Of course Saphira," Arya replied. The three decided, they relaxed into a companionable silence for most of the rest of the day, all of them wrapped in their own thoughts. Just after nightfall though, Eragon broke the silence:

"Arya, I am going to sleep. I would suggest you do the same, we have another day of flying tomorrow."

"I am not very tired as of yet Eragon, go to sleep if you wish. I will stay awake until I feel tired."

"As you wish Arya, good night."

"Good night Eragon." She felt him lean slightly forward in the saddle, and soon she heard his breath become rhythmic as he slept. She wished she could see his face, he probably looked very peaceful when he slept. His beautiful brown eyes calmly closed and his face cleared of all stress. Simply thinking of him gave her the chills, and she wished once again that the war would end so she could tell him of her feelings. She could not though, it would only serve to distract him. So she stayed silent, though it killed her inside. Deep in her thoughts, Arya did not realize she was tired, but her body yawned. She leaned forward in the saddle, her head coming to a rest on Eragon's back. Her head on his back, she felt a feeling of safety come over her, as though she was meant to be in this position. It calmed her, and she fell into the elven sleep.

She awoke about two hours later, not realizing what she had done before falling asleep. She turned her head back and forth, remembering the position she had fallen asleep in. She knew it would not be good if Eragon would awaken with her sleeping this way, but at the moment, he was asleep and none watched where she slept. She put her head back down, and let herself fall back asleep.

Arya thought none were watching, but of course, Saphira was awake and aware of what Arya was doing during the night. Her actions only served to prove further to the Dragoness that the elf princess harbored more feelings for her Rider than she let on. She would not say anything to Eragon yet though, she would wait to see how long Arya could stand the seperation. The two-legs were, after all, her only entertainment in this world. Watching the way they acted was one of her favorite pastimes, especially when it involved her Rider.

Arya awoke early that morning so she could be sure she was awake before Eragon. He would be sure to get some kind of message if he were to awake with her on his back, sleeping calmly. She longed for the day when he could do that, and she could sleep with him without the fear of him knowing. Today was not that day though, so she awoke before he did, and took her head off of his back. She leaned back in the saddle, noticing that they were at the mouth of the valley that led to Farthen Dûr. She expected to get there by about ten in the morning.

About a half hour later, she felt more than saw Eragon stir in the saddle. He seemed disoriented for a moment, but appeared to remember where he was and what he was doing about five seconds later. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and turned to look at Arya.

"Good morning Arya, please tell me you did not stay awake all night," He said in a slightly husky voice that Arya found very endearing.

"No, Eragon, I fell asleep about an hour after you. I trust your sleep was a pleasant one?"

"Aye, last night was one of the few nights in which I had no nightmares. I cannot fathom why they felt it fit to leave me alone last night." Now that Arya thought about it, she was not struck by any nightmares last night either, uncommon for her. She wondered, to herself, if it had anything to do with sleeping with Eragon, or the feeling of safety she felt when she slept with him. She decided not to comment on her lack of nightmares, instead asking how long he thought it would be until they reached Tronjheim.

"We should reach Farthen Dûr by midday at the latest, why such a rush," He asked.

"Not so much a rush to reach Farthen Dûr, but a rush to return to Du Weldenvarden. I have not spent much time there, but it is still my home. I still feel as though it is where I belong."

"I understand the feeling," he replied, "I felt very at home during my months there. Would you like some breakfast Arya?"

"Sure, I could eat," she replied. Eragon pulled some dried fruit from the saddlebags, handing some dried pears over to Arya and taking some dried apples for himself. As they ate, they lapsed into another companionable silence, both having run out of things to say. It was not awkward in the slightest though, which Arya was grateful for.

The hours passed by, Farthen Dûr steadily growing larger in their view until it encompassed almost all of the sight in front of them. Arya, using the sun, estimated it was about 10:30 in the morning when Saphira began her descent to Fernoth-mérna, the small lake at the end of the valley. Eragon seemed to be conversing with Saphira, but their conversation was closed to her, and she wondered what they were discussing.

Suddenly, Eragon yelled, "Hold on!" At this, Saphira went into a steep dive, right into Fernoth-mérna. As they submurged, Arya grabbed a fast breath, hoping that she could hold it for their time underwater. She closed her eyes as they submurged, but Eragon spoke in her mind.

_"Open your eyes, Arya. Look around you. It is beautiful under here." _She opened her eyes, only to see thousands of fish, of all different shades and colors, swimming around them. They gave them a wide berth, likely afraid of Saphira, but Arya could still see their beautiful colors. Feeling her body begin to panic for lack of air, Arya spoke to Eragon.

_"Eragon, I need to breath at some point." _He sent her the mental equivalent of a laugh, and told Saphira to head up. When they reached the surface, Arya drew a few large breaths before speaking.

"Eragon, you are terrible. You could at least have given me more of a warning. What about our supplies, they must be drenched."

"Do not worry Arya, I placed a spell around the saddle so that it nor our supplies would get wet while we were underwater."

"The supplies are fine, but I am drenched. You are still terrible Eragon," the slight smile on her face showing that she did not care as much as she tried to look.

"Oh, lighten up Princess, not all of life has to be done by the rules," Eragon said, also with a smile on his face, showing he was not completely serious.

With a spell, she dried her clothes and her body, leaving her hair slightly wet. Eragon did the same, and they approached the door to Farthen Dûr. Eragon spoke the words so that they could enter, and the door opened without so much as a sound of hinges. Eragon, Saphira, and Arya entered the long tunnel to Tronjheim.

Near the end of the tunnel, the trio found a dwarf who looked as though he was to be their guide.

"Greetings Shadeslayer, Brightscales, and Dröttningu. I trust that your journey was an easy one?"

"Yes..." Eragon seemed to wish to address the dwarf by name, but he did not know it yet.

"Grifkar, Shadeslayer. My name is Grifkar, of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum."

"Thank you Grifkar, our journey was swift and calm. We encountered no problems."

"This is good. I am to escort you both to your rooms, as they are not the same you have used in the past."

Laughing, Eragon said, "Truthfully Grifkar, I doubt I could find old room if my life depended on it." Grifkar laughed as well, then motioned for them to follow him. The three set of behind Grifkar, and he led them to their rooms. Arya's and Eragon's rooms were next door to each other, which both thought made things simple. Grifkar then turned to Saphira.

"I am sorry Brightscales, but since Isidar Mithrim is damaged, the Dragonhold is not reachable. You will have to sleep outside of Tronjheim." Saphira would normally have been angry at these arrangements, but since she had been the one, along with Arya, to break the Star Sapphire, she brushed it off, telling Grifkar, through Eragon, that it was of no consequence.

"Before I leave, Grimstborith Orik asked that I inform you that King Hrothgar's funeral will take place in two days, and the coronation of the next king the day after."

"Thank you Grifkar, for you assistance," Arya said, and the dwarf walked off, leaving Arya and Eragon together with Saphira.

_"Little ones, I must hunt. The journey from the Burning Plains to here has left me with a great hunger. I will see you both later."_

_"Goodbye Saphira, good hunting," _Eragon replied. Saphira then took flight, heading for the exit of Tronjheim. Eragon told Arya he was going to head to the Dining Hall for lunch, and Arya decided to accompany him.

The pair went to lunch, exchanging small talk of little importance during the walk. Arya wanted to stay by him, so she went with him to lunch. She was not very hungry, but took an apple, so she didn't look suspicious to Eragon. As he talked with another dwarf, she snuck a few sideways glances at him, taking in his rugged, handsome look. To most elves, he would be considered not overly attractive, but to Arya, he was perfection itself. His square jaw, one of the few human traits he had left, was very masculine and strong. His wide shoulders were another of his traits that were uncommon among elves, but they were another that Arya preferred to those of her kind.

Eragon's head lifted as he finished speaking to the dwarf, and Arya quickly looked away, hoping he had not noticed her staring. If he did, he made no mention of it, instead saying:

"Arya, I am finished eating. Since the funeral is not until tomorrow, would you like to go to the training grounds?"

"Why not Eragon, we have nothing else to attend to." At her response, his face brightened, and he stood from the table, saying goodbye to the dwarf he was just speaking to. Arya also stood, and moved to lead the way to the training fields. Most men would not like to be led by a woman, but Eragon took it in stride, allowing her her independence. Another thing Arya liked about him, he let her do the things she wanted, not forcing her into anything, letting her take the lead, both figuratively and literally, in this case.

Arya led Eragon through the halls of Tronjheim, knowing the route to the training grounds by heart, having lived here as the Elven ambassador for many years.

When they reached the training grounds, they both looked for an open area to spar. Finding one, Eragon tapped her shoulder, and pointed to the grassy spot. She nodded, following close behind him as he began to weave his way through the other sparring dwarves. As they reached the open area, they both drew their swords and blocked the edges.

Needing to exchange no words, they spread apart about 60 feet and began to circle each other. Arya expected him to make the first move, but he merely looked her up and down and continued circling, obviously letting her take the first move. She saw a small rock right in Eragon's path, and knew that he would step on it and be momentarily off balance. Just as he stepped on the rock, Arya charged. As she had predicted, the rock had thrown him off balance, if only for half a second. She pushed her advantage, and let loose a flurry of attacks that were impossible to watch with human eyes. Eragon surprised her though, by blocking each and every one of her attacks, even while off balance. She broke apart from him, and almost immediately, he charged, hoping to catch her off guard. She expected this though, and was ready for his attack. Blocking his blows, she saw a slight opening in his form during one of his attacks. Each time he prepared for an overhead strike, he left his right side open for little less than a millisecond. Next time he came for an overhead strike, though, Arya used the opening and was able to land her sword on one of his ribs.

"Dead," she proclaimed, allowing herself a slight smile for besting a Dragon Rider.

"Dead indeed, you have bested me once again Dröttningu. Your swordsmanship is impeccable, I could find not a single opening in which to attack you."

"I have trained for nigh on 100 years Eragon, do not let it dishearten you," she replied, feeling slightly bad for the Rider.

"So has Galbatorix, how am I supposed to defeat him if I cannot defeat you?'

"This I do not know, but rest assured that we will find a way to defeat the tyrant."

"Thank you Arya, your words hearten me."

"Of course Eragon," she said, looking up. Realizing then that they had sparred into early dusk, she suggested that they return to their rooms for the evening.

"Aye, I did not realize it was so late."

"Nor did I, let's return."

"Of course," Eragon said, already walking away towards the edge of the training field. Arya followed, jogging to catch up with him, then walking next to him. The two walked in companionable silence back to their rooms. When they reached Eragon's room, Arya turned to him.

"Goodnight Eragon, may the stars watch over you," she said, regretting in her mind that they had to part at night, but knowing there was no way around it.

"Sleep well Arya, may good fortune rule over your heart," he said, turning to the door and heading into his room. With a sigh, Arya walked the few feet to her door, and headed in herself. She took a bath, her thoughts ruled by a special Rider the entire time. She truly wished that they could be together, and she was afraid her resolve was very slowly failing her. That night though, she went to sleep alone.

**(A/N) And that's chapter 3. A few small ExA moment for you, my loyal readers. I know they are small, but there has to be some sort of build up doesn't there? I know I don't like reading stories where they come together immediately, it makes the rest of the story seem bland. My opinion though. Next chapter, the funeral and the coronation. I'm going to skip the whole Dwarven council thing, I don't want to rewrite Paolini's words, and the whole part seemed a little unnecessary to me. I'll skip the thing with ****Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, but if you want to imagine it happened, that's fine. A slightly longer chapter this time, but it needed to end where it did. I doubt you are complaining though. With all of that said, hopefully the next chapter will be up Sunday, but I make no promises. School starts back up on Monday, bleh. Now I'm done. Atra du evarínya ono varda, and have a good one.**


	4. Funerals and Coronations

**(A/N) It's another brand new chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this so far actually, and I find that when I have nothing to do, I turn to this. I didn't expect myself to enjoy this is as much as I do, but it's awesome. Seeing new reviews makes my heart soar, like Arya's whenever she thinks of Eragon, ha. But seriously guys, thanks for the support, and to the few of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed so far, you guys are the best, and I do this for you. But on to the story. This one'll (It's a word if I say it's a word Microsoft) start out sad, but maybe I'll throw in a little something to make it better... Or maybe not. We'll just have to see where it takes us (I actually do write these before I start writing the chapter. I really have no idea exactly what will be written below, just a rough idea.) Again though, I'm keeping you from the story, and I wouldn't blame you if some of you skip this entirely. Onto the story, atra du evarínya ono varda, and enjoy the chapter.**

Arya awoke the next morning, reaching out for someone who was not next to her. Her mind was surprised with this action, it was not something she had ever done, wished for someone next to her when she woke up. Not even when she was with Fäolin, did she awake and reach out for him if he was not there. Then she remembered her thoughts from the night before, and chided herself. I must remain strong, for the Varden's sake. Eragon cannot be distracted, she said to herself. Having enough of these thoughts, Arya arose and spoke the spells of hygiene, knowing that today was Hrothgar's funeral. She did not, however, change her attire for the funeral. She wore her usual black leathers and a black tunic.

Just as she finished dressing, a knock came at the door, and Eragon's voice came through.

"Arya, are you ready to head down for the funeral, Grifkar told me it would begin an hour after dawn, at the entrance to Tronjheim. We need to leave if we are to be there in time." As he had spoken, Arya had walked towards the door. Just as he finished, she opened the door, to find him in all black attire, just as she was. She looked him up and down once, not letting her eyes freeze on any part of his body, though she wished to.

"You appear to have answered my question. Shall we go," he asked.

"We shall," she replied, taking a spot next to him. In a mournful quiet, they began the walk down to the gate. The few dwarves that they passed were also dressed in black, the women with veils over their faces in mourning. About halfway through their walk, Saphira joined them from where she slept outside of Tronjheim.

When they reached the gates, they found Orik near his foster-father's bier. They walked up to him, and he quietly nodded to them when they approached.

"It is your right to help carry him if you wish Eragon, you are part of the Ingeitum now. I think he would wish for you to help, being a Dragon Rider," Orik spoke, quietly.

"It would be my honor Orik. If I may ask, why must the journey begin here?"

"If the journey does not begin where it last ended, his spirit will never find rest."

"Of course." From somewhere near the back, a loud, but sad, drumbeat began. Orik then motioned for Eragon to head to one side of the bier, and he, along with 13 other dwarves, lifted their dead king above their heads and began the slow walk through Tronjheim to the Dwarven catacombs. Arya walked close behind, but as she was an elf, did not take part in the funeral. Saphira followed at the side, near her rider.

The procession looped through Tronjheim, seemingly along every corridor so that every dwarf, young and old, could glimpse the bier at one point. Looking over at Orik, Arya spotted tears in his eyes. In fact, she saw tears in every one of the dwarves' eyes. Arya doubted many elves would show their emotions this easily, even if their monarch were to die. She wondered to herself if this was a show of strength or weakness. Before the last year or so, she would have said strength, but now, she was not so sure. She realized that hiding one's emotions could be a weakness. Looking to Eragon, she saw that his face was stoic, but not yet wet with tears.

The procession came to a stop in front of the catacombs, and in front there was a stage set. Eragon and the other dwarves climbed on top of the stage and set the bier on a table obviously designated for such a purpose. The drums stopped, and Gannel, of Dûrgrimst Quan, stood at the front of the stage.

"Today," he called out, apparently readying himself to give a speech, "we honor our fallen King. Hrothgar was many things. He was not only King, but he was Father." Gannel looked at Orik at this. "He was the one to open our doors to the Varden, and to allow them to stay in our halls for so many years. He was the King to meet the first free Dragon Rider in a century. He opened his halls to this Rider, and welcomed him into his clan. Sadly, he will not be the King to see Galbatorix be taken down from his throne. He met the Rider who would do just that. Hrothgar will be missed, but he will also be remembered. Do not long for his life back, my fellows, but remember him for the things he would want to be remembered for. Remember him for uniting the clans once again, and bringing the Dwarves to a state of utter peace that we had not seen in the years since the Riders roamed the lands. Remember him as your friend, for that is what he was to each and every dwarf.," Gannel finished. A sense of finality seemed to come over the Dwarves, and the 13 and Eragon moved back to their fallen King's bier. Here, Arya caught Eragon's eyes, and saw the shine of tears in his then.

The carriers and dwarves moved into the catacombs, but Arya did not follow. This part of the ceremony was meant for dwarves alone, not for outsiders. They were in the catacombs for nigh on two hours, before the doors opened once again and the Dwarves came out, all with faces tear-stained. It took nearly ten minutes for all of the dwarves to file out the fairly small doorway, and Eragon was one of the last out.

Arya approached him, and silently took a place at his side. Eragon said nothing, but seemed to welcome her there. All of the dwarves were headed through another doorway, likely towards the amphitheater where their next King would be coronated. She and Eragon followed at the back, and Saphira joined them, walking as quiet as a dragon with her size could. They walked for about five minutes before coming into a large area, which Arya recognized as the area where both Saphira's egg had been presented to the children of the Varden, and where Nasuada had been made Leader of the Varden. She and Eragon took seats at the back of the amphitheater, and Saphira settled down behind them.

About five minutes after they came in, the doors behind them were shut, and Gannel once more climbed onto the stage.

"Since the death of Korgan, we have elected our King the day that we laid his predecessor to rest. Today shall be no different. The thirteen clan chiefs have been in council for nigh upon two weeks, and today, they have decided. The next King of the Dwarves shall be..." He gave a moment of dramatic pause, and then spoke again. "Orik! Of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum! He is Grimstborith of the Ingeitum, and was named by Hrothgar as his heir. It is only right that he continue the work that his foster-father began, and took the place as King of our great nation!"

As Gannel was speaking, Orik had risen from his seat near the front of the theater, and climbed onto the stage next to Gannel. When Gannel had finished, another dwarf apporached, bearing a cushion that held the mighty Dwarven crown. It was made of gold, with many different jewels lining the edges. Gannel reached over to the crown next to him and began to speak in Dwarvish. Arya had not ever learned Dwarvish, and neither had Eragon. They both sat in quiet while Gannel spoke, likely about the Dwarven gods. Arya smirked at this thought, knowing that the Dwarves silly belief in gods was misplaced.

As Gannel finished speaking, he placed the crown onto Orik's head. Suddenly, a feeling that a great presence had entered the room overtook Arya, and she looked around, bewildered. Eragon seemed to have the same feeling, as he looked around as well. Their eyes came to rest above the stage, where a bright light had suddenly come into being. After about a minute like this, the light flashed out of being as quickly as it had flashed in.

Gannel spoke, "Guntera has spoken! All hail King Orik!"

Everyone in assembly echoed the call, including Eragon and Arya. Saphira roared her assent, which made some of the Dwarves jump in fear. Eragon laughed at this, and turned to her.

"Arya, you don't think that really was..." he trailed off.

"Of course not Eragon, it was likely a display by some magician in a nearby room.

"What of the feeling though, you had it too, did you not? The feeling of the great presence."

"I did Eragon. I cannot explain what just occurred, but I know it was not a God making its presence known."

"It is of no matter. Orik is king. This is great news for the Varden. We know that the dwarves will remain our allies through this war."

"Indeed Eragon, this is great news. We should scry Nasuada later to inform her. Now though, I expect there will be a great feast."

"Knowing the dwarves," he replied with a laugh "there will be many feasts." Arya allowed herself a small smile at his jest, and then turned to follow the dwarves to the dining halls. Eragon followed behind her, and behind him was Saphira, who was likely anticipating the mead that was in her future.

The three of them feasted late into the night, so late that they decided to scry Nasuada the next morning. They returned to their rooms, leaving Saphira to sleep off her mead in the dining hall.

Next morning, she went to Eragon's room after brushing against his mind to make sure he was awake. It was about an hour after dawn, and she was not surprised to find him awake. She exited her room and padded near silently down the hall to his room. She knocked at the door, and it opened almost immediately, startling her.

Eragon spoke, "I felt you brush against my mind and assumed that you would be on your way over."

"Indeed." She was slightly annoyed with him for startling her, but not really. "Are you ready to scry Nasuada?"

"Of course. I have a mirror ready propped against the wall inside."

"Good, let's go." She slipped past him into his room. Seeing the mirror on a table on the right side of his room, she walked over to it and sat down in one of the chairs he had placed in front of it. Right behind her, Eragon walked up and sat down in the other chair. Before she could say the words, Eragon spoke.

"Draumr kόpa." A few moments later, Nasuada's tent appeared on the mirror. She was working at her desk a few feet away, likely on some matter that was involved with feeding the Varden.

Arya spoke, "Nasuada." She looked up from her work and noticed Eragon and Arya on the mirror a few feet away. She rose from her desk and grabbed the mirror off the nearby table, holding it up in front of her.

"Greetings Shadeslayer and Dröttningu. What is it that you needed of me," Nasuada spoke as soon as the mirror was in front of her.

"We merely wished to inform you, my Lady, that the Dwarves have chosen their next king," Eragon replied.

"Do not keep me in suspense, Eragon. Will the next leader be sympathetic to our cause?"

"Indeed he will be. The Dwarves have chosen Orik as their next King."

"This is great news, indeed. I thank you for your timely notice of this great event Eragon. Do you have any other news you wish to impart?"

"None my Lady, other than that I wish to leave for Ellesméra tomorrow, if it is agreeable to you and Arya."

"As long as Arya does not mind, I think that you should return there as soon as you can, so you may return to us sooner."

"It is agreeable with me as well Nasuada. We will leave for Ellesméra early tomorrow, before the sun rises," Arya said.

"If that is all you have, you may go Eragon."

"Indeed it is my Lady, thank you."

"May the stars watch over you both," Nasuada said.

"And you," Eragon said, and then cut the spell.

Turning to Arya, Eragon then said, "I am sorry I did not tell you earlier of my decision, but I assumed that you would not find an issue with it. I only decided this morning."

"It is of no matter Eragon, you did not mean to be presumptuous."

"Thank you Arya. I think that I will go try to awaken Saphira, the Dwarven cooks likely wish for her to get out of their halls," he said with the smile she loved so much.

"You are probably right. I will see you sometime later today."

"Of course," he said, turning to leave his room. He opened the door, and seeing that she had followed him, held it for her. She stepped out and so did he, closing the door behind him. He headed off in the direction of the dining halls, and she headed back to her room, having nothing to do that day.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Eragon came to her room to tell her that he had congratulated Orik on the behalf of the both of them, and told him of their departure the next morning. Orik had wished that they would stay, but understood that they had to leave. He offered an escort, but Eragon had told him that they could reach Du Weldenvarden much sooner without one. Orik conceded the point, and Eragon had left.

Arya took a bath that night in the warm baths of Tronjheim, and went to sleep early, knowing they had a few days of travel ahead of them.

**(A/N) And that's chapter 4. It's Sunday, like I promised. I said what I had to say up top, but I have one thing to say down here, before I wrap up. These last 4 chapters were written while I was on Spring Break, and I go back to school tomorrow. Don't look for updates every other day now, though I wish I could. With baseball and school work, it just won't be able to happen. Sorry, don't hurt me. But anyway, I'll update as fast as I can, but that might mean Wednesday or Thursday before the next update is ready. I promise that there will be another update by Friday, if not before. Atra du evarínya ono varda, and have a good one.**


End file.
